How To Make a Soul Cake
by justcallmejulie
Summary: Leite, farinha, manteiga, açafrão e James e Lily na cozinha. Prsente de Amigo Oculto para a Moony.


Essa fic é um presente para a Moony, do Amigo Oculto de Halloween da Sessão JL do 6 Vassouras!

Happy Halloween!

**.how to make a soul cake**

"Mas eu quero James! "

"Lily, eu já disse, você não pode estragar a tradição!"

"Por favor, só umas blueberries não vão mudar nada! Aliás, vão deixar eles mais gostosos!"

James bufou. Ele sabia que não era uma boa idéia ter Lily Evans por perto se você pretendia fazer alguma coisa do seu jeito. Ela sempre tinha idéias. Idéias demais às vezes, e droga, era bem difícil dizer não. Mas dessa vez ele não ia ceder, ia ser firme. Ia dizer a ela que não. Ia dizer...

"Dá pra me passar o leite?"

A esposa o encarou, fazendo uma careta, daquele jeito que fazia, quando ele tentava descaradamente mudar o assunto das conversas deles. No entanto, se afastou para pegar a medida de leite que ele já preparado antes de começar. James Potter era realmente metódico na cozinha.

"Podemos fazer uma troca? O leite pelas blueberries? Ou... raspberries! Você ama raspberries!"

"Nós não vamos ter onde colocá-las se você não me der o leite, _ruivinha_" ele observou.

E estava certo. Ela foi obrigada a entregar o copo a ele, observando-o juntá-lo as sementes de açafrão torradas. Num minuto o branco foi se transformando num amarelo suave, e o rosto do marido foi se abrindo num sorriso, daqueles que ele dava quando as coisas saiam exatamente do jeito que ele esperava. Um sorriso que Lily achava incrivelmente adorável.

"James... e se nós usássemos aquelas ameixas que o Dorcas trouxe? Eles iam ficar com um gosto tão diferente... As crianças iam adorar!" ela tentou parecer seriamente gourmet enquanto dizia isso.

James levantou os olhos para a esposa, se segurando para não rir. O silêncio quebrado apenas pelo barulho baixinho da colher de pau raspando a vasilha e misturando farinha, gemas, manteiga e açúcar. Eles se encararam por um momento, antes de caírem na gargalhada.

"Você não existe Lily Potter!" James comentou, deixando a colher de lado "... tem certeza que já comeu _soul cakes_?"

"Hum" ela fez bico, fingindo estar ofendida "uma vez, ou duas talvez, quando eu era criança... Nós realmente não dávamos muita importância para eles"

"Bem, aqui está uma coisa sobre os soul cakes "não-tão-importantes-assim-para-Lily": eles não contêm ameixas, blackberries, rasberries ou qualquer outro berrie que você possa imaginar!"

"Hey, guarde a agressividade para a massa!" ela riu apontando para o monte amarelo que o marido despejava sobre a mesa da cozinha.

James sorriu para ela, enquanto enchia as mãos de farinha, aproveitando para sujar a ponta do nariz da esposa.

"Você torna cozinhar um grande desafio para mim..." suspirou.

"Não foi por isso que você se casou comigo?" ela sorriu. A verdade era que, o importunando ou não, ela adorava passar horas e horas com ele na cozinha, observando-o trabalhar. De todas as coisas que ela poderia imaginar na vida, a última que poderia esperar seria que James Potter gostava de cozinhar... ela achava aquilo muito charmoso, além de extremamente sexy.

Quando não estavam a serviço da ordem então, eles se divertiam ali, cozinhando as velhas receitas dos livros da mãe dele, ou as que ela recebia da própria mãe, inventando novas, que eles juravam ser a melhor coisa que já provaram, até que a próxima fosse feita.

"Porque você está tão irredutível com alterações nesses soul cakes, hein?" Lily resmungou, por fim.

O marido respirou fundo e uma ligeira melancolia tomou conta dos olhos dele.

"Bem... minha mãe costumava fazê-los todo Dia das Bruxas... você sabe, pelos nossos parentes mortos. Eles dizem que... quanto mais pessoas comem seus bolinhos, mais elas rezarão pelas almas deles, e mais rápido eles irão para um lugar melhor... Quando ela me deixou ajudá-la pela primeira vez, disse que um dia eu ia entender porque ela se sentia bem em fazê-los..." e suspirou antes de completar "E só agora eu entendi..."

Ela balançou a cabeça concordando, as palavras faltando por um momento. Já fazia cinco meses, e ela ainda ficava sem palavras quando ele falava na morte dos pais. Uma ligeira culpa a incomodando no peito por ter tentado se intrometer na tradição dos dois. Num pedido silêncio de desculpas ela estendeu as mãos, salpicando canela e noz moscada sobre os pequenos bolinhos.

O marido sorriu, dando-lhe um beijo suave na bochecha e levando a travessa ao forno.

"Acho que nós já temos nosso mistério de Halloween do ano" comentou, voltando-se para ela "Porque Lily Potter de repente, tornou-se louca por frutas?"

Lily escondeu uma leve suspeita por trás do sorriso:

"Não sei... só... senti desejo, de repente..."


End file.
